1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protective aprons used to protect a wearer's clothing by providing a flexible barrier that is temporarily secured over the user's clothing, typically by straps and ties extending from the apron.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to cloth and specialized fabric material aprons that are positioned over the user's clothing and typically secured by multiple straps tying them in place. Examples of positioning and retaining by magnets can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,584,262; 8,516,621; 5,950,239 and International Patent WO2007/088366.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,262 discloses a bib that has multiple retainment magnets placed to selectively the bib in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,516,621 claims magnetic work clothes having magnets on the work surface so as to hold miscellaneous metallic parts and tools randomly positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,239 is directed to magnetic therapy treatment in clothing. A plurality of magnets are placed in the clothing in aligned orientation to assist in the healing of the human body.
International Patent WO 207/088366 illustrates an apron having multiple pleated folds with magnetic means to hold the fold configuration in proper orientation.